In recent years, various types of camera devices equipped with a camera element such as a CCD and CMOS and others have been widely used. Along with the development of miniature and high performance camera elements, the ultrathin camera lenses with good optical properties and bright Fno are needed.
The technology related to the camera lens composed of five ultrathin with good optical properties and bright Fno is being developed gradually. The camera lens is composed of five lenses, which are lined up from an object side in an order as follows: a first lens having a positive refractive power, a second lens having a negative refractive power, a third lens having a negative refractive power, a fourth lens having a positive refractive power and a fifth lens having a negative refractive power.
The camera lens disclosed in the embodiments 1, 3, 4, 5 of Patent Document 1 is the above-described camera lens constituted of five lenses. However, since the refractive power distribution of the third lens, the fourth lens and the fifth lens, the ratio between the focal length of the first lens and the focal length of the second lens, and the shape of the first lens are not sufficient, the brightness of Fno=2.25 is not sufficient.
The camera lens disclosed in the embodiments of Patent Document 2 is the above-described camera lens constituted of five lenses. However, since the refractive power distribution of the third lens is not sufficient, the brightness of Fno≥2.25 is not sufficient.